Epic Ever After Rap Battles of History
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Get ready and get pumped as your favorite characters from Ever After High compete in various rap battles! Who'll get served? Who'll own the mic? Who'll bring the house down? Only you decide! Next up, Kitty Cheshire vs. Duchess Swan!
1. Ch 1: Apple vs Raven

**"Epic Ever After Rap Battles Of History"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ever After High" or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Plus, I don't own Epic Rap Battles of History as well. Anyway, this is EAH's take on Epic Rap Battles. This is when I take two random characters of Ever After High and make them face-off in a rap battle. Boy, is this gonna be fun! So enjoy!**

**P.S.: For fun, readers get to choose which next two people should be up to face each other in a rap battle! Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Apple White vs. Raven Queen**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLE!**

**Apple White!**

**vs.**

**Raven Queen!**

**BEGIN**

**Apple White:**

The name is Apple White

I'm so pure and fresh

My rhymes will burn you down like David Koresh

I'm Snow White's daughter

It's all 100% percent

You can't bring me down, I'm the main event

I got the perfect happy ending

With Prince Daring Charming

And this is a battle that's just only starting

You should've followed your story

That's your destiny talking

Is your brain on dope, well that's totally shocking

You better get with the fairytale

Hope you can see that

Your messed-up head is so made out of ass fat

Poison Apples

Are so totally my thing

One bite from it would make you die like a bee sting

You're fighting with the future queen

Of the battle rap

I got a happy ending, and you're just a piece of crap!

**Raven Queen:**

Oh ha ha ha

Like you really make me laugh

It's so really funny like a retarded giraffe

Like I said

I'm re-writing my story

I rise like America in true old glory

Daughter of the evil queen

It's all about me

And you're just a stubborn troll turned to an amputee

Like the words from America

I can do magic

I'll take you down and make it sound like tragic

Let me live my life

And don't be bugging

It's like your brain's on dope, you're so totally drugging

You wanna back away from me

Oh you better not try it

Even think about retreating I'll get your ass lit

Cause I won this battle rap

Now I know this

So go take your dope-ass back to the abyss!

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC EVER AFTER RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**


	2. Ch 2: Daring vs Dexter

**"Epic Ever After Rap Battles Of History"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ever After High" or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Plus, I don't own Epic Rap Battles of History as well. Anyway, this is EAH's take on Epic Rap Battles. This is when I take two random characters of Ever After High and make them face-off in a rap battle. Boy, is this gonna be fun! So enjoy!**

**P.S.: For fun, readers get to choose which next two people should be up to face each other in a rap battle! Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daring Charming vs. Dexter Charming  
**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLE!**

**Daring Charming!**

**vs.**

**Dexter Charming!**

**BEGIN**

**Daring Charming:**

Yo, the prince is here

And live in full effect

I'm gonna drop your call like I'm calling collect

I'm a diamond in the rough

I can't be touched

Mess with me and you'll be a crutch

Apple is my bitch

And I'm proud of it

I'll be dancing in your grave where I'll dance and spit

I'm the perfect prince charming

The toast of the coast

I'm gonna grill and cook your ass like perfect pot roast

With my lyrics and style

I'll leave you layin'

Like the dragons and women, I'll leave them slayin'

I won't back from any fight

I'm gonna give it my all

Sorry for you geek, you're gonna totally fall

Cause I'm the main favorite

I'm the total crown jewel

So hold your glasses on, I'm gonna kick your noodle!

**Dexter Charming:**

Oh Daring Please

You really have no chance

I'm gonna make sure it will be your last dance

I may be dorky

But I totally got swag

I'm the real total hunk and you're a old hag

You can't treat me

Like I'm a second banana

Cause I tend to strike like a Hawk from Atlanta

Don't smile so much

This battle isn't over

You're nothing but a drunk and I'm totally sober

My Raven Queen

Is so infectious and hot

Way more than the STD that your future queen got

We're meant to be together

Oh it's so totally real

She really loves me more for my nine-inch steel

Now you're down on your knees

Cause I won this round fool

So go drown in your tears, cause I totally rule!

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC EVER AFTER RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**


	3. Ch 3: Sparrow vs Hunter

**"Epic Ever After Rap Battles Of History"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ever After High" or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Plus, I don't own Epic Rap Battles of History as well. Anyway, this is EAH's take on Epic Rap Battles. This is when I take two random characters of Ever After High and make them face-off in a rap battle. Boy, is this gonna be fun! So enjoy!**

**P.S.: For fun, readers get to choose which next two people should be up to face each other in a rap battle! Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sparrow Hood vs. Hunter Huntsman  
**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLE!**

**Sparrow Hood!**

**vs.**

**Hunter Huntsman!**

**BEGIN**

**Sparrow Hood:**

Sparrow's in the house

Feeling ready to ignite

I'm gonna rock your world all the way

And drink you down like Sprite

I rock the riffs and tear the house

Like a city lit on fire

I'm gonna be the victory today

And you'll be a losing crier

Like of the words of good ol' Motley Crue

I shout right at the devil

When you step right in the ring with me

I'm gonna knock you down a level

Your girlfriend is so f****ng hot

She leaves my heart a-flame

She'll see me as a total hunk

And see you as a shame

So take your stupid haircut

And take off for the sun

Cause I'm the rocking Sparrow Hood

And I just f***ed your hun!

**Hunter Huntsman:**

Sparrow Hood, that was lame

Much as Charlie Sheen drunk on crack

Has somebody checked your brain today

Cause it may be full of whack

I'm the son of the Huntsman, full and proud

And I strike like a rattlesnake

If you were a medieval vampire

I'd kill ya through a stake

Don't be dissing about my girl

Cause I'll kick ya ass so bad

I'll talk to your girl, Miss Duchess Swan

And why she's scantily clad

I ain't no prophet and I ain't no fool

Who ain't no any other

I'm just an ordinary Huntsman

Who likes to f**k your mother

This good old battle is far from done

There's nobody to your aid

I'm Hunter Huntsman and take it from me

Your girlfriend just got laid!

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC EVER AFTER RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**


	4. Ch 4: Kitty vs Duchess

**"Epic Ever After Rap Battles Of History"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ever After High" or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Plus, I don't own Epic Rap Battles of History as well. Anyway, this is EAH's take on Epic Rap Battles. This is when I take two random characters of Ever After High and make them face-off in a rap battle. Boy, is this gonna be fun! So enjoy!**

**P.S.: For fun, readers get to choose which next two people should be up to face each other in a rap battle! Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kitty Cheshire vs. Duchess Swan  
**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLE!**

**Kitty Cheshire!**

**vs.**

**Duchess Swan!**

**BEGIN**

**Kitty Cheshire:**

Look at you, oh don't be afraid

Cause Kitty Cheshire's here to stay

I'm gonna make this battle rock

Just enough to make your nuts shock

Oh right, I forgot that you're a chick

Whose brain just got beat by a walking stick

I got nine lives left and I'm still kicking

Just like the salad-tossing ass you're totally licking

I'm just an all-mischevious trickster

Who drops some dope rhymes quicker

So it's time to ride to Wonderland

Where I'll knock your ass with my underhand

So you oughtta be scared and you oughtta cry

Cause I'm gonna cook you down like a french fry

I'm gonna win this f***ing battle rap

And bury you down like pig crap

When you mess with my claws you're totally f***ed

Just like you and 1D, you both totally suck!

**Duchess Swan:**

Oh Kitty Kitty Kitty, that the best you got?

Your horrible rhymes got the whole crowd shot

They all died because of your horrible mess

Made it look like a crime scene, more or less

Now I'm gonna show you a real rap's like

Cause I'm a real dancer and you're just a d**e

I move like a swan and strike like an eagle

I'm a combination of sexy and oh so regal

All of the boys around me think I'm a lass

With a shadow of doubt Ronda Rouseys your ass

I dance around circles all over your face

And shoot your ass back right to space

Don't ruff my feathers and don't piss me off

I'll cook you down like rice pilaf

This battle is mine and you're so gone

From the bad mother f**ker known as Duchess Swan

You're just another poor victim who can't be saved

And I'm the victor who just danced in your grave!

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC EVER AFTER RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**


End file.
